


Lion Hearted Girl (You Will Rise)

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [10]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Princess Helen becomes Queen through an accident of fate (girl!Henry AU verse)





	Lion Hearted Girl (You Will Rise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Princess Helen becomes Queen through an accident of fate - because she’s the only candidate available - with her brother dead and father dead, her older sister in Scotland and only a younger sister left of the Tudor family there is no other candidate. So they marry her to a male claimant to the throne in an attempt to make sure there isn’t another plunge into a civil war. Her brothers widow is sent back to Spain and happily remarries. 

She’s beautiful - even though people say her nose is too strong for her face it just seems to suit her, with all the charm and charisma that remind people of her maternal grandmother as well as extremely well educated but people only see the perfect princess, not the way she wishes she could wield a sword. She rides better than many men of the court but they don’t mind, not when she smiles at them and she’s an adapt archer but she always wanted to hold a sword in her hands. People don’t see her skill at politics either, the way she knows the court and the people, the way she wields her embroidery and her clothes as a weapon. 

There’s some thought that perhaps they will only hold the throne by proxy for their future son but there’s no guarantee of a son so Helen becomes Queen and the people love her, have always loved her. Her husband becomes King but she is not less than him. In fact he seems less than as he stands beside her. (Helen, Helen does not like him but she will live with him, for the sake of peace). 

Soon enough, soon enough Helen learns to hate her husband who only wishes for the power of the throne without understanding of what he must do as a King. But she must endure him, she thinks with a shudder. Her first child is a girl who she names Cecily for her best friend and chief lady in waiting. Her husband sneers that she has named a princess for a jumped up commoner and Helen does not show her hate. 

When she meets Arthur Boleyn while dancing in a masque, her world changes and she knows she can no longer live with her husband.


End file.
